


come to me ready and rude

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Lumen expects to see at her front door is Debra Morgan but she recognizes the look of a woman on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to me ready and rude

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Angel Food by Ani DiFranco.
> 
> Vague mentions of murders, etc, but this is the Dexter fandom, after all! Spoilers through mid-season 7! Reflection on events of s5 but nothing graphic.

The knock on the front door takes her off guard, like always. Even with all of them dead, by her and Dexter's own hands, she still hears the sound of a clock ticking in her nightmares. But they've killed them all and she's not in Miami anymore.

The person behind the door should be in Miami though. They only met once, she thinks, and even if they aren't related by blood, Lumen can still see the connection to Dexter. She thinks that all of the women Dexter has been close to must be somehow marked that way.

She opens the door because she doesn't know what else to do. She smiles hesitantly. "Yes?"

Debra comes crashing into the foyer and Lumen steps back. This is a woman who hasn't slept; there are circles under her eyes, deep and dark.

"My brother's a fucking serial-killer and you knew, and so are you! You two killed together! He loved you, loves you for all I know, and you walked away. How fucked up is that? That you'd walk away from Dex, when he loves you?"

Debra spits out the front door before she slams it shut and Lumen can’t hide the shudder that runs through her body. She’s reminded of the smell of pancakes and the shattering of breakfast plates. _Violence is a Morgan trait_ , she thinks wryly.

“Why are you _here_ ,” Lumen finally manages to say. “Dexter—,” her mouth fumbles on the name, “he doesn’t even know I’m here. We haven’t spoken since I left. And the last I knew was that you didn’t know anything about _me_.”

“Well, I sure as shit didn’t know you and my _brother_ were the ones I found killing people! I didn’t know you were girl 13!”

Lumen wonders if Dexter has changed his number and if she should try to call him anyway. What could she say, though? _Hey, your sister knows you’re a serial killer and that we killed people and she’s in my hallway and I don’t know what to do_.

“He helped me get peace.” She loves him still, always will, but he’s served his role in her life. Lumen won’t allow herself to seek him out. She doesn’t want to be _girl 13_ ; she wants to be a survivor.

“What fucking peace am I supposed to get knowing my brother’s a goddamn serial killer?” Debra’s tugging at her jacket and Lumen wonders how Dexter could do this to her. He should’ve known not to do this to her. Debra’s a beautiful, fragile thing, for all that she pretends not to be.

“He’s doing a public service? You’re a cop, right, you like that sort of thing?” It comes out more scathing than she means it to but it’s not like the cops have ever helped her out.

Debra’s standing in front of her now, breathing heavy, and Lumen swears she sees a vein twitching in her forehead. “Christ, no wonder you two were together!” Lumen is about to retort but then Debra is _kissing_ her. The kiss is tender in a way she wouldn’t expect with Debra’s brash demeanor.  Then again, she never expected Debra to be standing outside her front door, looking ill at ease in the cold weather.

Debra pulls back and traces a hand along Lumen’s face and Lumen closes her eyes. “You were too fucking good for him. I’m glad you got out.” Hands settle possessively on her waist and she opens her eyes to look at the sister of the man who helped her gain her life back.

“Is that why you’re here? Are you running away? I know something about that.” She tucks a strand of hair behind Debra’s ear and smiles.

Debra laughs, a low chuckle, and Lumen realizes that she’s crying. “I needed to be with someone who knew what he is and loved him anyway.”

Lumen wipes away a few tears, trying not to smudge Debra’s makeup. “You can stay here. We’ll figure it out together. We’ve already got two things in common—loving him and realizing we had to go.”


End file.
